


Takeaway

by not_my_proudest_kink



Series: Feeding Crowley [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_my_proudest_kink/pseuds/not_my_proudest_kink
Summary: "Now go and have a seat in my room, I'll get everything ready.""Your room?""Yes, specifically in my bed.""Your bed?""Yes, dear." Aziraphale said patiently. "For what I have planned I'm sure you'll want a comfortable place to lay on."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Feeding Crowley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Takeaway

Two weeks had passed since their last dinner together. Crowley had spent six days on Aziraphale's couch, three of them sleeping and digesting, two more feeling lethargic due to the vast amount of food he had consumed and an extra day just for good measure. On the seventh day he went to his flat to water his plants, and also to give them a good scold.

He had been the one to call the other suggesting another dinner and Aziraphale accepted quite eagerly.   
Crowley dressed up for a fancy dinner at the Ritz, he parked outside the bookshop and walked inside, knowing that the closed sign didn't apply to him. His nose registered a sweet smell, vanilla? Or was it chocolate?

"Angel?" He called. 

"Upstairs, dear boy!" Responded Aziraphale. "Do come up." 

Crowley took off his sunglasses while coming upstairs, not needing them around the angel. The smell from before became stronger as he entered the small kitchen.

"What's this?" Asked Crowley taking notice of the many takeaway containers.

"I thought it would be nice to have our dinner indoors for a change." Said Aziraphale happily. "Although I think I got carried away ordering too much." He added a bit self consciously.

"You think?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. "You'll like it." 

_Oh._

"Is this-" Crowley was a little taken aback by the realisation. "angel, is this the stuffing session you had planned for me?" 

"Er... well... I mean-" Aziraphale blushed furiously. "Yes... unless you don't want to, of course." 

Crowley stared at him. It was so fun and so rare to catch the angel so flustered. He considered the idea for a second, he wasn't really hungry, he had eaten what would satiate him for three months merely two weeks ago, he wasn't full anymore but he could manage without eating anything until the next couple of months, their reservation at the Ritz was mostly for the angel's own love for food, although, in the other hand, Aziraphale had already ordered the food and he seemed so excited about it, some pastries wouldn't hurt. Other people could enjoy the suddenly free miracled reservation.

"No, no, it's alright, I could eat." Said Crowley smirking while giving his stomach a couple of pats, he knew that would tickle Aziraphale. 

He had returned completely to his slim form and though Aziraphale loved Crowley in any form he (sometimes she) presented, he found the idea of adding some padding to the demon's waist very appealing, even more when he was the one making it happen. 

"What'd you get?" 

Aziraphale's thoughts were interrupted by Crowley's voice. He was already at the table, looking through the many bags and boxes filled with food. 

"Everything in here is sweet." Crowley complained.

Aziraphale came right behind him and shoved him gently. 

"Now go and have a seat in my room, I'll get everything ready." 

"Your room?" 

"Yes, specifically in my bed." 

"Your bed?" 

"Yes, dear." Aziraphale said patiently. "For what I have planned I'm sure you'll want a comfortable place to lay on." 

Crowley's effort gave a twitch in his pants, which was weird, he wasn't into stuffing perse but he was very into making Aziraphale happy and hearing him talk like that, well, it certainly made things to him. 

Crowley took off his jacket and tie and was just making himself comfortable when Aziraphale entered the room.

"Leave your shirt on." He told Crowley. "Please."

The demon raised an eyebrow. "You got plans for it?" 

"Stop teasing." 

"You love my teasing."

Aziraphale ignored him but smiled when he turned his back to Crowley, setting up the table that was conveniently beside the bed. Crowley tried to get a good look of everything he was about to consume. There were crêpes, macaroons, pancakes and many different pieces of cake. He got up from the bed and picked up a pink macaroon, stuffing it whole into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, it wasn't bad. Aziraphale stared at him expectantly.

"Too sweet for my liking but it'll do." He said as he walked towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Downstairs. Gotta get some wine." 

"I'm a step ahead of you, dearest." Aziraphale said in his bastardly tone while pointing at a couple of bottles that were on the floor due to lack of room on the table. 

"'Course you are." Crowley chuckled defeated and sat on the bed again. "Shall we begin?" 

"Yes... No! Wait a minute. We need a safe word for you." 

"Safe word?" 

"It is very commonly used at inter cou-"

"I know what a safe word is, Aziraphale." Actually, he was surprised that the angel knew what it was for to begin with but Crowley didn't mention this. "I just don't think we need one." 

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale seemed concerned for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll let you know if it's too much, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle all this." Crowley gestured to the table.

"All right then. Open up." 

Of all the things he'd be eating, the crêpes were Crowley's favourites, not that he would ever tell Aziraphale, he would never hear the end of it. They started slow for his liking but he didn't complain, this was entirely for Aziraphale and Crowley wanted him to enjoy the evening. They made a rhythm, well, Aziraphale did, Crowley was only obediently opening his mouth. He started with a raspberry crêpe, after that a few macaroons, then a piece of vanilla cake, more macaroons followed by a mushroom crêpe, he deeply enjoyed the salty taste after too many sweet ones but he chewed the following macaroons eagerly, after that came a plate of pancakes, he lost count after five pieces. Even though he wasn't hungry he could eat a great amount of food before feeling comfortably full. A piece of cake followed next, Crowley didn't register what flavour it was but the spongy cake was dripping with milk, a nutella crêpe came after that and he knew Aziraphale would have a new dish in hands before he finished this one so he stopped his hand on its way to feeding the demon another forkful. 

"Tell me you have more salty crêpes." Crowley was surprised by the strained tone of his voice, he was panting a little as well.

"Is it too much sweetness for you?" 

"Kinda." His breathing was becoming heavier and he was suddenly very aware of the tightness in the waistband of his trousers. He lowered his gaze and not surprisingly his stomach had expanded beneath his clothes. His fingers traveled to the button but Aziraphale grabbed his hand and put it away. 

"Please, it's getting constrictly tight." 

"In time, dear. In time." 

Crowley moaned as he rubbed his stomach and felt a forkful of more cake pressing to his lips. He opened his mouth obediently.

An Italian crêpe followed after and Crowley was thankful for the change of savour, more macaroons, he had to stop for a while after he finished a rather big piece of chocolate cake. 

"Can we... can we take a little break?" He asked between shallow breaths. 

"Of course. Have some wine."

Aziraphale passed him a glass and Crowley drained it in a matter of seconds. He gave a couple of eager pats to the top of his stomach trying to force a burp to make more room, he wasn't expecting the button of his trousers to pop as the belch came out.

"Oh hell." He moaned enjoying the freed space for his growing belly.

"Good boy." Aziraphale kissed him on his temple as he helped rubbing his stomach. Crowley's cock gave another twitch at the praise.

They resumed their session after a couple of minutes, a crêpe, more macaroons, a piece of cake, repeat again. The zipper of his trousers was slowly but surely being pushed down by his belly and his white button-up shirt was straining more and more with every plate he cleaned.

"Angel... can I ask you somethin'?" He asked as he was being fed a delicious lemon mousse. Leaning back, arching his back and opening further his long legs so his stomach would have more space.

"Yes." 

"Why do you like this? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining but-" He had to stop to take a breath. "I thought you were more of a feedee." 

"Oh, I love being on the receiving end but... I guess you understand quite well what I feel when I watch you eat." 

"You knew?" 

"Of course I knew! I'm not blind. And you're not subtle, I notice how you look at me while we're having lunch."

"You're always so... delighted... moaning, sayin' how delicious everything is... it's obscene." 

"Says the one with an obvious erection from being stuffed to the gills."

"Ngk." 

"I know you like it." 

"I don't." He panted. "All this is just for you." 

"Right. Let's forget the fact that you feel so sinful, giving in entirely to gluttony, not knowing when to stop. What a good demon you are." 

Crowley moaned as Aziraphale touched his clothed crotch, one of the buttons of his shirt popped as he heaved a deep breath.  
He managed two pieces of a four chocolates mousse Aziraphale had bought for himself before the tightness became too much.

"Let me-uurp-fuck, let me unbutton... the whole shirt... I can't... oh fuck." 

"I'll do it for you, dear. Relax." 

Aziraphale's fingers went from up to down until Crowley's shirt was completely unbuttoned. His expanded belly rising and falling with his shallow breathing. He felt full up to his throat but he kept eating, rubbing his belly with one hand as the other supported his weight, he became a whimpering mess but he wanted to eat everything for his angel, he would be so proud. Aziraphale was also helping with encouraging words. 

"You can do it, dearest. Such a glutton. So insatiable. Eating and eating and eating. You just can't stop, can you?" 

"M too full." The demon burped. "Gonna burst."

They ran out of crêpes and cake so Aziraphale continued with macaroons, feeding Crowley piece after piece, pushing another one against his mouth before he had finished chewing the previous one. They remained like this for quite a while until it occurred to Crowley that Aziraphale might had been miracling more pieces for the last twenty minutes. He grabbed Aziraphale's arm and the angel stared at him.

"What is it, love?" 

Crowley shook his head, panting.

"You want me to stop?" 

Crowley nodded, heavy-lidded eyes filled with lust and pain.

"Goodness. You're so stuffed you can't even talk. Why didn't you say something?" 

He helped Crowley lay on the mattress, his feet were still on the floor but he was too full to move further.

"Now you see the importance of a safe word." 

Crowley groaned, he wanted to tell him to shut up but he truly couldn't talk. He was left panting and rubbing the sides of his almost bursting belly while Aziraphale miracled the whole mess away. He closed his eyes, concentrating in not discorporating from fullness, his stomach was rock hard and so were other southern parts of his body.

"What a lovely sight you are." Aziraphale said as he came to take a seat beside him. "You popped your navel." 

Crowley moaned when Aziraphale touched delicately the popped-out nub. 

"I've never seen you so big before. Does it feel good?" 

Aziraphale knelt in front of Crowley's open legs and started rubbing circles around his proudly protunded belly button, kissing his underside belly.

"I'm so proud. You managed to eat everything I fed you. Does it feel good being so full for me?" 

Crowley tried to answer but he'd never been so stuffed before.

"Ahh... ahhh-huuurp... ahh." 

"Good boy." Aziraphale caressed his belly. "I'll give you your well-deserved reward." 

Crowley closed his eyes in pleasure as Aziraphale miracled off his trousers and underwear, freeing his leaking cock. Suddenly, he felt Aziraphale's warm wet tongue on the tip of his cock and he felt like he was in another plane of existence. The angel took him in his mouth and began bobbing his head. It was too much, Crowley was reduced to whines and whimpers, hiccups and burps, Aziraphale sucking him off scrumptiously plus the feeling of fullness in his stomach made him come quicker than he would have liked to but he was knocked out for a few minutes, when he came back Aziraphale had finished as well and a lovely post wanking blush was spread on his cheeks. 

"Let's get you properly into bed, shall we?" 

With a lot of help Crowley was inside the covers after some minutes, rubbing his filled to the brim belly with both hands as he moaned shamelessly. Aziraphale joined him and rubbed the top of his belly while Crowley worked on the sides.

"You did so good. Ate so much. My wily demon. Did you like it?"

Crowley burped. "What do you think?" 'Course I did."

"I meant the food." 

"Me too." 

_Oh_. Very well then.

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him softly. "Sleep, my dear. You have a lot to digest before our next session." He patted Crowley's belly and the demon groaned. Aziraphale knew that if they did this often Crowley would develop a Pavlovian response. He would associate being so full with feeling aroused and vise versa. Aziraphale could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filthy, I know.  
> As you can notice English is not my first language, I apologise for any errors. I'd like to continue this series but it's very hard to find the inspiration. I have a preference for stuffing Crowley but expect a lockdown related work 👀 that being said, I really hope you liked this, thanks for reading xo


End file.
